


Delphinium and Roses

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adjusting, Alpha Dean, Blended family, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Engagement, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New house, Omega Castiel, Parenthood, Pups, Raising kids, True Mates, life planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to visit Dean's family, and everyone loves Matthew and Cas.  Once they're back home, they settle back into their routine and Cas realizes how much his mate truly loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphinium and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in this series, this takes place after Dean claims Cas. Enjoy the story! To follow along, I highly recomment reading the first two parts or you'll be lost.

“You want us to go see your parents?” Cas asked as he unloaded the dishwasher.

“Yes. I want them to meet you and Matty. They’re going to love you both.” Dean was gathering the dirty dishes from dinner, waiting for Cas to finish so he could put them in.

 

“Ok, I am amenable to that, however, my heat is nearly here, and it will be quite stressful for me. So not until that’s over.” Cas began putting the clean dishes away while Dean loaded the dirty ones.

“Of course. I wouldn’t bring you around anyone while in heat. I’ve heard some horror stories about what has happened when Alphas did that to their mates. None ended pleasantly. I told you, I’ll keep you safe. You and Matty both.” Dean said. Cas smiled at his mate. _His_ mate. That felt good, whether he was just thinking it or actually saying it out loud. 

“When were you thinking we should go?”

“We’ll let the kids miss three days of school and after your heat is done, we’ll drive down. Leave on Thursday morning, come back Sunday night. Monday we’ll let them recover and they’ll go back to school Tuesday. They’ll spend Monday working on their homework.” Dean replied.

“We’re going to drive? That far?” Cas was surprised to hear that. He’d actually never been out of the city, let alone gone on a road trip.

“Yes, but as I think about it. I want to rent a car, so we have more room for stuff. And because I’m sure my parents have been hitting stores, buying stuff for the kids. The trunk will be full by the time that we come back.” Dean chuckled as he added soap and closed the dishwasher door. He started it and then grabbed a bottle of cleaner and a rag to wipe down the table.

“I thought they were hurting financially? I don’t want them spending on us what would better benefit them.” Cas hadn’t even met Dean’s parents but he worried about their well-being.

“They’re better off now. Sammy and me, we paid off their debts and Sam bought them the new house. They own their cars outright now, so that leaves them money to spend on their grandkids, but since I’m the only one with kids, that will get directed at us.” Dean explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Cas smiled to himself. One day they would have their own grandchildren to spoil.

“I have something for you.” Dean tossed the rag in the sink and walked out of the room. He returned just as Cas was placing the last glass back in the cabinet. 

“Come with me.” He held out a hand and Cas took it, following his Alpha into the living room. Dean motioned for him to sit on the couch, so he did. He sat down next to him, still holding his hand.

“I know we talked about it and are planning it already, but it doesn’t feel right without a ring. So…” Dean pulled a small, black velvet box from his pocket, smiling when he saw his mate gasp in surprise. He opened it to reveal a shiny silver band with detailed scrollwork and tiny diamonds embedded in it.

“I had to get a ring. I know you said yes already, but you needed a ring.” Dean took the ring from the box and slid it onto Cas’ finger.

“Dean, it’s beautiful. I love it.” Cas smiled as Dean kissed his temple softly.

“It looks good on you too. I wanted something that fit your personality. There will be a wedding band to go with it, and mine will match both.” 

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Cas cupped his mate’s face gently and pulled him closer until he could press their lips together. The sound of keys in the front door drew both of their attention. A moment later Hailey and Matthew were walking in. 

“Hey, you guys enjoy your weekend?” Cas asked them. Matthew stopped long enough to drop his bag and kick off his sneakers before he was jumping into his father’s arms.

“I had the bestest time _ever_! Auntie Charlie taught me how to do a Pokemon battle and I beat Hailey!” He cried. Dean laughed as he looked up at his daughter. She was smiling as she sat down across from them in one of the armchairs.

“Yeah, he picked up the game really fast. Aunt Charlie also taught him a few other card games, and mentioned maybe getting him karate lessons for his next birthday.” 

“Yeah! Auntie Charlie’s mate Auntie Dorothy teaches karate and she said she’d teach me! Can I? Please?” The little boy begged. Cas smiled at his son before looking up at Dean.

“He’s old enough, I think. What do you say?”

Dean nodded. “I think karate would be good for him. It will teach him coordination, focus, and self defense skills. I know Dorothy, she makes sure the people she is teaching learn how to protect themselves. She teaches several forms of martial arts. Hailey took some classes when she was younger.”

“Well ok then, it’s settled. You can take lessons.” Cas told his son. Matthew fist pumped the air.

“Yes!”

His excited grin fell away as he sniffed the air. He looked at his father for a moment before leaning closer to get a deeper breath.

“Daddy, you smell different.”

Cas smiled warmly at his son as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“I know I do. It’s because now I am mated.” He explained. Matthew smiled up at him before twisting around in Cas’ lap to look at Dean.

“So you’re oppishanally my other daddy now, right?”

Dean chuckled at the mispronunciation but he was nodding. “That’s right, and once you guys are out of school for the summer we’re getting married. So your daddy will take my name, and I’ve already started drawing up the papers to adopt you. Are you ok with being Matthew Michael Winchester?”

Matthew’s grin was wide as he launched himself off his father’s lap and into Dean’s arms. Cas laughed at his son’s enthusiasm. Hailey got up, moving over to the couch and sitting down between the two men. She leaned into Cas as he put his arm around her.

“So what do I call you?” She asked the Omega.

“You want to call me something? Other than Cas, I mean?” He hadn’t expected that.

“Well, yeah. You’re my other dad now. How does....’Pops’ sound?”

Cas grimaced as he laughed. “I don’t know about that one.”

“Dad and Daddy might get confusing.” She pointed out. Cas nodded in agreement.

“Ok, how about Papa? That’s what I called my father.” 

“This is going to get really confusing once we have another pup.” Dean sighed. Both kids whipped their heads around to look up at him.

“What? A pup?” Hailey turned back to Cas. “You’re pregnant? That fast?!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” He laughed. “We want more kids. How about this. You can call me Cas, or Papa if you prefer, Matthew will continue to call me Dad. When we have another pup, it can call me Daddy too, and Dean…” Cas looked up at his mate. “You can be Papa?”

Dean shrugged. “That works for me.”

“Since I’m the odd one out, I’ll just do that too. It’ll take some time to remember, but I can manage.” Hailey said. Cas pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

“You’re such a sweetheart. I’m honored to call you my daughter.” He said the words just loud enough so that she was the only one that would hear them. She melted into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I feel the same way about you...Dad.”

Cas blinked as the tears began to sting his eyes. He looked over the top of Hailey’s head at his mate who had a very chatty Matthew in his arms. Dean smiled and mouthed _‘I love you’_ to him. Cas mouthed the words back. This moment was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas’ heat came and went, and for the first time in his life, he didn’t have to endure it alone. Dean took a week off work and stayed with Cas while the kids went to stay with Gabe. Once it was over, it was time to pack and hit the road.

Dean rented a Subaru, something he thought he would never in his life do, but it had the necessary room and it was safe for his family, so he did it. Thursday morning, bright and early, they started the drive to Kansas. Dean had sprung for the seats with screens, and Hailey had brought a bunch of movies with for Matthew to watch. He was sitting quietly watching Spongebob as they left Indiana, heading south. They made enough stops, for snacks, breakfast, lunch, bathroom breaks, that it took longer than anticipated before they were pulling up in front of the Winchester house. 

Sam had bought the modest house for their parents after their old house had reached a point where no matter what else they tried to repair, it was hopeless. While Sam did live in state, he was still two hours away. Sam had felt a need to stay in Kansas, coming home after graduating Stanford. Dean couldn’t remember exactly when his brother had started dipping his toes into real estate, but Sam now owned four houses and three apartment buildings, including two back in Lafayette, where Dean lived. He’d bought them because his brother had raved about the area, and Sam saw the possibility for profit due to the college students. It was a strategic move that was paying off very well. He was also a successful lawyer. For a long time Dean had envied how easy Sam had had it growing up. He hadn’t made the same mistakes Dean did, not that he saw Hailey as a mistake. She was anything but. It was how she came into existence. A lack of good, solid sex education on the part of both his parents and the school system was why he had let his hormones get out of control as a teenager, and why he’d talked Rhonda into sleeping with him. No one explained about condoms, or the need for them even before one presented. But that was in the past. Sure, it had taken him three times as long to get to where he was now, but he had a great kid-scratch that, two great kids, a gorgeous and amazing mate, a house, two cars, and was ready to expand his family. Sam had...money. He was an Alpha like Dean, like their mother, but he had no mate. He’d met his true mate a few years earlier and they had dated for a while until she had been trapped accidentally in a house fire and died. They hadn’t mated, and talking to Sam later on, Dean didn’t think he was going to mate with her. She was the one that wasn’t ready to settle down and have a family. Sam had mourned for a long time after she had died, and Dean had worried about his brother’s mental well-being, but he seemed to be in a better place now, and he was happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they pulled into the driveway it was already dark out. Dean parked the car and they all got out, except Matthew who was sound asleep, the earbuds for his cartoon still in his ears. Cas gently removed them but when he reached for his son, Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me?”

Cas smiled and nodded, heading instead around to the trunk to start grabbing their bags. Hailey was helping him. They followed Dean up to the front door where he rang the bell and waited. When the door opened he found himself face to face with his dad.

“Dean!” John immediately bit back anything else he might say when he saw the sleeping boy in his son’s arms. He simply smiled and ushered everyone inside.

“Are you all hungry?” He asked softly. Hailey nodded and Dean looked at his mate who nodded as well.

“We have to still wake Matty up, but I don’t want to scare him.” Dean whispered. He carried his stepson into the living room and sat down. Matty’s cheek was smooshed into the Alpha’s cheek and he was drooling. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned as Dean rubbed at his back in a gentle attempt to wake him up.

“Papa?” Matthew sat up, looking at Dean through bleary blue eyes.

“Yes, Honey. We’re here. Are you hungry?” Dean smoothed the boy’s hair back from his forehead before it fell in his eyes. He’d have to take Matty for a haircut soon.

“I’m thirsty.” Matthew yawned and Dean stood up with him still in his arms. 

“Grandma has juice, milk, and water. Which would you like?” Dean asked as they walked to the kitchen.

“Orange juice?” Matthew was starting to perk up.

“I’ll get some.” John said as he headed for the fridge. Dean spotted his mother who was talking with Cas and Hailey by the table. Her face lit up as she spotted her son and Matthew. He made his way over to her.  
“I take it you met Cas?” He asked. Mary smiled at Cas and squeezed his shoulder.

“I did. He is a wonderful young man.” She lightly touched Matthew’s arm where it was wound around Dean’s neck. 

“And you must be Matthew.”

The little boy smiled and nodded.

“Matthew Michael Novak.” He blinked and looked at Dean. “Uh, Winchester?”

Dean chuckled and kissed the boy’s cheek. “We’re working on that, Sweetheart.” Matthew’s smile returned full force and he looked at Mary again.

“Do I get to call you Grandma?”  
“You certainly do. And look, Grandpa poured you some juice.” She nodded towards John who was standing off to the side with the cup of orange juice. He smiled and offered it to Matthew.

“Thank you very much.” Matthew said. Dean set him down and he hurried to sit in the chair next to Hailey.

“He’s an absolutely beautiful child. Looks a lot like you, Cas.” Mary said as she sat down at the head of the table. John sat down across from her and Dean took the seat next to his mate.  
“Thank you.” Cas said softly.

“So, I have dinner ready if you all are hungry, and I made pie for dessert. Your dad made up your old room and Sam’s. The kids can stay in Sam’s.” She said.

“Hailey’s gonna sleep with me?” Matthew asked.

That’s right. There are two twin beds in there. Your Uncle Sam used to have friends sleep over a lot.” Mary explained.

“How far away are Daddy and Papa gonna be?” He looked worried at his fathers.

“Right across the hall, Honey, and you’ll be sharing your room with Hailey, so you won’t be alone. You don’t have to be scared.” Dean looked at his mom. “Say, is Patches still around?”

Mary frowned slightly. “No, honey, Patches passed away a few months ago. I forgot to tell you. She was twenty. We have Ginger now. She’s around here somewhere, probably upstairs sleeping on one of the beds.”

Dean felt an ache in his chest at hearing that. Patches had been his buddy, even if he’d been allergic to her.

“Is Ginger a dog?” Matthew asked excitedly.

“No, she’s a cat. Actually, she’s technically still a kitten. She loves children though. If you’d like, Hailey can take you and show you where everything is, and you can look for her. You won’t miss her, she’s a little orange kitty with a purple collar.” Mary replied. Matthew looked up at his sister.

“Can we look? I’ve never known someone with a cat before and I want to see it.”

“Finish your juice and we’ll go take a look before dinner.” Hailey was curious herself to see the new cat, though she missed Patches.

“I’ll get dinner on the table.” John announced, and he got up to start getting plates to set the table. Dean got up to help him. Hailey took Matthew by the hand and they left to seek out the cat, leaving Cas sitting alone at the table with Mary. She was soft and sweet for an Alpha, just like Dean. Now he knew where his mate had gotten it from.

“So how are you adjusting to life now that you’re mated?” She asked him.

“Better than I expected. I’m just counting my blessings that the kids bonded so quickly. They love each other and act like they’ve known one another all of their lives.” He replied. She smiled warmly.

“Yes, it’s good that they get along. Dean said you’ll be starting college soon, working towards your nursing degree. Did he tell you that I’m a nurse?”

Cas hadn’t known that. “No, I don’t believe he mentioned that. I know John works as a mechanic, but I was unaware of your profession.”

“Well, when the boys were small, I worked as a maid. I struggled to put myself through college after Dean started attending. I figured if he could do it, so could I. I’ve only been in this profession for a couple of years now, but I love it. Most rewarding thing I could have ever done, besides raising my family.” 

Cas wanted to ask her about the dynamics of her relationship with John but he didn’t know her well, and he didn’t want to offend her. 

“My family is everything to me. I love them very much.” He said.

“As well you should. And they love you too. Between you and me, I knew Dean was not meant to be with Rhonda. She was his first girlfriend and he was enamoured by her, but it wasn’t love. Looking back, I regret telling him he had to mate with her. If I could go back and change one thing, it would have been that. He made a mistake, but they both did. It ended in both a tragedy and a miracle, but had she lived, they’d have been miserable together. We all knew that, including her parents. Dean is not miserable with you though. I can see the love and joy in his eyes now. It was missing for a long, long time. I thank you for bringing that into my son’s life.” She squeezed his hand and turned to see Matthew and Hailey coming back into the kitchen. His son had a ball of orange cradled in his arms.

“Look, Daddy! She’s so soft, and she likes me! She licked my cheek!” He giggled and it was music to Cas’ ears. Matthew deposited the cat in his father’s lap but stayed close to pet her. She purred loudly, pushing her head up into his touch.

“I’ve never seen an orange cat without stripes before. Or one quite _this_ orange.” Cas said as he looked down at the cat. She had longer fur, but not really long, and when he ran his fingers through it they disappeared into the dense coat. She was beautiful with large, yellow eyes.

“She’s a rare one. Her mother was an orange marble, absolutely stunning, and her dad was a medium hair white cat with blue eyes. A neighbor down the street had kittens. We just got Ginger two days ago. They were giving her and her siblings away.”

Cas smiled at the kitten as she placed her paws on his chest and leaned up to bump her head under his chin. She really was pretty, right down to her little pink nose and the spot of white on her chin. There was a bit of white on her chest too.

“I always wanted a cat or a dog but I couldn’t afford one, and just my luck now, my mate is allergic to cats.” He said. When he looked up he saw Dean looking at him fondly.

“We can get a dog, once we’re past the wedding, and as long as you’re not pregnant. It’s a lot to deal with a pup and a new puppy that will need to be trained.” Dean said with a laugh. He carried the roast pan to the table and paused to scratch the cat on the head. “She’s pretty. Different than Patches, but pretty. Patches was a calico.” He added for clarification.

“What’s a calico?” Matthew asked as he scooped the kitten up from his dad’s lap.

“A calico is a girl kitty that has a whole bunch of pretty colors. Orange, black, white, brown, yellow. So pretty. Patches was a beautiful girl. If you go look at the pictures in the hallway you’ll see pictures of Hailey as a little girl with the cat in her arms. Patches was a special part of the family, just like Ginger will be.” Dean explained. Matthew took the cat and wandered off to go look at the pictures in question.

“I’m going to try and pry the cat from his arms and see if I can get him to wash his hands for dinner.” Hailey said as she followed him out of the room.

“She just wants her turn, doesn’t she.” Cas was amused as he watched her hurry after Matthew.

“Yep.” Dean laughed.

They got the table set and called the kids back to the table. Most of the dinner conversation was done by Matthew who talked about the new house, his new room, his video games, Charlie teaching him to play Pokemon, and almost as an afterthought; school. Mary and John both were amused by the little boy and his vibrancy. For Mary it was like seeing Dean all over again. Biology aside, Matthew was very much like Dean. She was glad for that.

After dinner they had pie, and then Matthew was yawning. They had moved to the living room but the boy kept yawning and rubbing his eyes, so Cas scooped him up.

“We need to start getting him ready for bed.” He told Dean.

“Yeah, ok. Hey Hales, come on, let’s get our bags upstairs.” Dean told his daughter who was sitting in a chair in the corner texting her friends. She tucked her phone away and got to her feet.

It didn’t take long to get to the bedrooms, and Dean led Cas into the room the kids would be staying in.

“I thought you said Sam bought this house for your parents? Why do you both have your old rooms here?” Cas was confused by that.

“My dad, he likes familiarity, so when they moved in here, they literally brought everything, and recreated our old rooms. I think for a while they were afraid I might end up coming back to stay with them again. There’s a daybed in my room, as you’ll see. Hailey used to sleep on that.” Dean explained. Cas thought he understood. Some Omegas, they went through something during menopause that triggered a sudden need to pup. He hoped it wouldn’t happen to him, but if it did, he was sure a doctor could help him. So John kept things the same, to trick himself into living in the memories of when his sons were just pups.

“Did your father pup you and Sam?” He asked softly as Matthew went to look out the window.

“Yes. And he’s a bit...clingy and needy right now. So if he hugs everyone a lot, or cries suddenly, it’s hormones. Mom is trying to get him on hormone therapy for it. I think he’s a valid candidate.” Dean replied. That confirmed Cas’ suspicions. He felt bad for his father in law. Like pregnancy wasn’t bad enough, then menopause was thrown into the mix!

“Where's my Binkie?” Matthew asked. Cas’eyes widened. Oh God, he'd forgotten to pack it....

“Right here, Buddy.” Dean said as he unzipped the boy's bag and pulled the little blanket out. Matthew smiled as he took it and put it on the bed near the window. 

“I wanna sleep on this bed, that ok, Hailey?” He asked. She was busy fishing through her own bag, looking for the smaller bag of toiletries she had packed. Both hers and Matthew’s toothbrushes were in it. She found it and her pajamas. While she disappeared into the bathroom, Cas got Matthew’s pajamas out. When Hailey came out, Matthew hurried to go change. 

“Your toothbrush and toothpaste are on the sink!” She called after him. 

Dean left the kids to their bedtime preparations and took Cas across the hall to the other spare bedroom. He opened the door and flipped the light switch. It was like being thrown back in time. His posters from his teen years hung on the walls, and the same comforter was on the double bed. The daybed sat under the window, done up in pinks and purples. Cas didn't think he'd ever seen so many ruffles in his life. 

“My mom made the bed spreads.” Dean said as he set their bags up on the single dresser that sat opposite the double bed. The room, just like the one the kids were in, was modestly furnished and didn't have much by way of decorations, aside from three dog eared posters and an 8x10 picture. Cas moved closer to look at it. He smiled wide when he saw it was of teenage Dean holding a very tiny baby Hailey. 

“Oh, this is so sweet! You were so adorable! And look at Hailey!” Cas gushed. Dean looked so young and fresh faced. His mind wandered to what a pup they might have together would look like. He knew it would be beautiful. Hailey was gorgeous, and so was Matthew. Combined though? Absently his hand drifted lower, rubbing absently at his belly, where one day he hoped the next Winchester pup would grow. Dean was busy looking through the bags but he glanced up, seeing the faraway look on his mate’s face, and how his hand seemed to rub at his stomach. He walked over and gently turned his mate so that Cas was facing him.

“What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?” He asked. Cas blushed and lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

“I was sort of wondering what a pup we created together might look like. I mean, Hailey is so beautiful, and Matthew is too. It was really just my mind getting away from me for a moment.”

Dean smiled and placed a hand over the one Cas still had resting over his belly.

“Our pup would be gorgeous, just like Hailey, just like Matty, and their orientation wouldn’t matter either. They’d be equals in our house, and they’d all be loved equally too. Though…” Dean slid his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him close. “I would love a little girl with your dark hair and blue eyes. She’d be absolutely stunning.”

Cas gave a wide, gummy smile, the kind Dean loved seeing because they meant his mate was truly comfortable and at ease.

“And I was thinking I’d love a little boy with your dark blonde hair and green eyes. He’d be so handsome. A real heart stealer, if was anything like his Papa.”

Dean chuckled softly before kissing Cas. “I’m not half as charming as you think I am. I’m actually more of a bumbling idiot.”

“I disagree. I find you quite charming.” Cas gave him another quick peck before there came a knock at the door. It was a small knock, so they knew it was Matthew. Dean walked over and opened it. Matthew was standing there as expected.

“What’s the matter, Buddy?” Dean asked.

“I had to come and give you and Daddy goodnight kisses.” Matthew replied. Dean stepped back to let him enter. When he looked across the hall into the kids’ room he could see Hailey lying back on her bed, phone in hand again.

“Goodnight, Monkey.” He called out to her. She laid the phone on her chest for a moment before deciding to just get up. She crossed the hall and hugged him.

“Night, D-Uh, Papa.” She smiled sheepishly before joining Matthew in hugging Cas goodnight. Matthew ran back to Dean and the Alpha scooped the little boy up and hugged him.

“Goodnight, Papa.” Matthew said before kissing his cheek.

“Goodnight, Sweetheart. Go on to bed now.” Dean set him back down and Hailey took his hand.

“He wants to read for a bit before bed, is that ok?” She asked her dad.

“Yeah, but thirty minutes and that’s it. Then lights out.” Dean replied. She nodded and took her brother back to their room. Dean shut the door and turned back to his mate.

“Let’s go have some grown up time, ok? Talk with my parents for a bit before we turn in. Sound good?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Do you think they’ll pull out the photo albums?”

Dean laughed and held out a hand to him. “You can pretty much bet on it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas sat up until after midnight with John and Mary talking and yes, photo albums were brought out. As they flipped through them and Cas got to see Dean as a baby and then as he grew up, he couldn’t help the hand that wandered to his stomach, coming to rest over the spot where their pup would be nurtured and grow big. It caught everyone else’s attention too, though no one mentioned it. John talked about how both his boys were as babies, and asked about Matthew. Cas and John discussed labor stories that had Dean cringing and Mary smiling lovingly at her mate. She’d wanted to carry their pups, but her uterus wasn’t fully formed. The only way for her and John to have pups at all was for him to carry them. He didn’t even bat an eye. He took great pride in it, and it was clear that both pregnancies carried for him some of the best memories of his life. 

“We wanted to try for a little girl but Sam…” John laughed and shook his head. “He was a big baby, and I was scared the next one would be bigger.”

“How big was he?” Cas wondered. Matthew had only been a little more than six pounds.

“Almost eleven pounds. John needed stitches after him.” Mary reached over to take her mate’s hand, squeezing it gently. Cas was gaping in horror. Dean put an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, I was seven. Sam’s just a moose.” 

Cas leaned into Dean, still in shock. “Matthew was barely six! I don’t think I could deliver a pup that big!”

“It’s doubtful that you will. Besides, Dean will spoil you with foot rubs and back massages, won’t you, Honey?” Mary looked at her son who nodded.

“Darn right I will. I promised Cas I will take care of him. And the last thing I want is to see him in pain or suffering.”

Cas felt that sense of safety again at his mate’s words. Dean did truly love him, and damn if he didn’t love Dean just as much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was roused the next morning by the sound of children laughing. He stretched, careful not to fall out of the smaller bed (they were used to sleeping together in a king size bed, not a full!) and rolled over just as carefully since Dean was lying half on top of him. When the laughter reached him again he cocked his head, trying to place where he was hearing it. Dean, sensing his mate was awake slowly opened his eyes. 

“What is that? Is Matty outside?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Do your parents have a backyard?” 

“Yeah, a big one. Mom does a lot of gardening around the edges.” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and rolled onto his back. He had to pee so he forced himself to get up and headed for the bathroom. Cas got up and walked over to the window. He had a clear view of the backyard and he could see Matthew with a football clutched between his small hands as he ran from Hailey and a man he didn’t recognize. His son was laughing but he started squealing with delight when the tall man caught him and swung him up onto his shoulders. Together they ran around the yard with Hailey still chasing after them. Cas smiled as he watched them. 

“I see Sammy’s here.” 

Cas hadn’t heard Dean come back but the man knelt on the daybed and looked out the window with him.

“That’s your _little_ brother?!” Cas cried.

Dean laughed and nodded. “Yep, that’s Sammy. We Winchester men are tall ones.” 

“No shit!” Cas shook his head in disbelief. 

“Come on, let’s go down and I’ll introduce you.” Dean patted Cas on the butt before he got up and went to their bags. Cas joined him and they dressed quickly.

“Is this room anything at all like your old one?” Cas asked when he kept catching Dean looking around, as though the room itself confused him.

“Not at all. Our old house was small, run down, and drafty. My room was maybe a third of the size of this one, which is why there are really only three pieces of furniture in here. Someone donated a crib to me at my mother’s church, and it sat next to my bed for three years before I could afford this bed for her, and even then, I had to wait for it to go on clearance before I could afford it. And I still had to buy the mattress separately. But I did it, and my mom would buy material cheap and make her own sheets and blankets. She taught Sammy and me both how to knit and crochet, and how to work a sewing machine. We saved money that way. I told you, I struggled hard in the beginning with Hailey. There were days I went without eating just so she wouldn’t have to. I didn’t really get a break until she was in kindergarten and I could work more hours. My family pushed me to stay in school, so I did. I put Hailey in the pre-school program at my high school, so I got free daycare thanks to a state funded program that covered the cost for me. But I did it, I graduated, and when Hailey turned five, I put her in kindergarten and I worked my ass off. Me and my dad, and even Sam, we worked hard to fix the stuff that was breaking, but there just wasn’t enough money. My parents encouraged me to go to college, so I did. I worked a full time job, I went to college full time, and I raised my daughter. It’s a miracle I didn’t drop dead from exhaustion. I hardly saw her except at night before she went to sleep and on weekends. But I did the best I could with what I had. I don’t regret having my daughter, I just regret not having the right information when I needed it so she wasn’t born before I was ready for her. Her mother wasn’t ready for her either. We weren’t ‘life long commitment’ ready at fifteen years old. At best, we’d have dated a few months and parted ways if we’d used protection.” Dean turned to face Cas, reaching out to pull the man closer.

“I had to grow up pretty fast. My world as I knew it came to a screeching halt seventeen years ago when my girlfriend sprung it on me that she was pregnant. I was a scared little boy that was forced to act like a man long before I was ready to be one. For a long time I felt like Hailey deserved someone better than me. When she cried, I cried, when she had a melt down, so did I. I didn’t grow up just because I had a baby, I grew up because I wanted to give my daughter a positive role model, and I wanted a better life for her. I was tired of starving and wondering when I would get to eat next because I always made sure she had food in her belly. I never wanted that for any future kids I had. That’s why I made a promise to myself that I would hold out, wait for my true mate. I wanted nothing less than that. I wanted my children to know they had two parents that loved them deeply, and were committed to working together as a team to raise them. And I refused to mate until I knew I could afford it. Raising kids isn’t cheap, you know that, I know that, so when I met you, I was so excited to find out that you actually were my true mate. When your eyes turned gold in the store, I should have realized, but I was sort of in shock. Once we got past that initial moment where I pissed you off, I was quite taken by how handsome you were. I had a random thought as we shopped for the games for Matty that I wished you were my true mate. You were so kind towards Hailey, and so gentle with Matthew, even when you were firm with me. That was what I always wanted in a mate. I wanted a love like what my parents have. It was like winning the lottery to find out you were. I’ve felt lucky every single day since I met you. I know that now, I’m in a much better place, and not just financially, to have another pup. I would like to eventually have a couple, but I’d be fine with just one more. A perfect combination of us that this time around I can take the time to shower attention on, that I can take the time to watch grow up. I missed a lot with Hailey, and I would have liked to have seen Matthew grow up, but this...it’s a fresh start, and I love you so much. I think that together we’ll be fantastic parents. I don’t think we’re doing bad right now with Hailey and Matthew.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him tight. Cas sighed as he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I love our little family. I think so far, we’re doing ok with the kids. I just hope they’re both receptive to the idea of siblings. And I hope Matthew can adjust to my being in school.” He was worried about how his son would react.

“He’s not going to lack for attention. You’ll be studying, sure, but I’ll be there, and Hailey will too. And your brother is an important member of our family too, so don’t ever worry that Matthew will feel unloved, because he won’t be. We can do this. We’ll get you on the path to nursing school and then into your dream career. We’re a family but we’re a team too, and if Matthew gets upset, we’ll sit him down and talk to him. I know Hailey will talk to him too, tell him how it was for her, and how she got through it because she had the rest of the family that loved her and was there for when I couldn’t be.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair as he spoke. It felt good holding Cas like this. When they’d first started dating all he was permitted to do was occasionally hold the man’s hand. It wasn’t until Dean’s birthday that he even got his first kiss, a full month after they’d first met. But the wait had been worth it. Everything had been worth it. 

“Alright. I know we can do this. Let’s go down so I can meet your brother.” Cas stepped back and held out a hand. Dean happily took it.

“He’s going to love you.” Dean said. He knew his brother would too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was out in the backyard by the time Dean and Cas came outside. Sam was sprawled out on the grass, desperately trying to catch his breath. The football was under his right arm but Matthew was under his left. Hailey was spread out on the grass too, her head on her uncle’s stomach. Mary and John were laughing from their seats on the deck.

“What’s this? You lost to a nine year old?” Dean asked as they walked over to the group laid out on the grass.

“I beat him, but then he stolded the ball. His legs are longer than mine, it’s not fair.” Matthew pointed out. Dean chuckled and snagged the ball.

“Hey!” Sam tried to sit up but couldn’t.

“Hey, Babe, you ever play football?” Dean looked over at Cas with a wicked smirk. Cas smiled right back, already jogging backwards across the lawn.

“Go long!” He cried. Dean backed up, judged the distance as he brought his arm back and let the ball fly. Cas only had to run a few feet to catch it, and he did so with more grace than Dean had anticipated. He shot the ball right back in a perfect spiral.

“Damn, you could have had a career in football.” Dean was grinning as he jogged back over to his brother and kids. Cas walked back too and looped an arm around Dean’s waist.

“Sammy, since you’ve already met Matthew, I would like you to meet Cas, my mate and future husband. Cas, this is my little brother, Sam.” Dean introduced. Sam managed to work his way out from under the kids and stand up. He pushed his hair back with one hand while offering the other in a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cas.” His smile was friendly and Cas smiled back as he shook his hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Sam. And thank you for playing with Matthew. He loves football, basketball, soccer, basically any game with a ball.” He said with a laugh. Sam chuckled and looked down fondly at his new nephew.

“He’s a great kid, very smart and very competitive. Stole the ball from me more than once. I think he’d have a future playing football.” Sam ruffled the boy’s hair as came to stand next to him.

“I’m going to grow up and be a big, strong Alpha like Papa.” Matthew said proudly. He missed the pained expression on all of the adults’ faces. Dean took a knee so that he was at eye level with his stepson and put his hands on his shoulders, turning him around so he could look him in the eye.

“Honey, you don’t have to be an Alpha to be big and strong. Just look at Daddy, and Grandpa. They’re big and strong. And Auntie Charlie? She’s so strong. No one messes with her, and she’s a Beta. So is your Uncle Gabe. Your orientation does not determine your strength or self worth. You’re very strong. Look how good you took care of Daddy before I met him. You’re so brave.” He told his son. Matthew looked at him for a moment before looking up at Cas.

“I did take care of you, huh.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes you did. I can take care of myself, Papa will tell you that too, but you helped me out a lot.”

Matthew smiled tentatively at his dad before looking at Dean again. “Can I play football? Like onna team?”

“I don’t see why not. They have a peewee league.” Dean shrugged and looked up at Cas who nodded hesitantly.

“Is it expensive?” He wondered.

“Hey, I’ll pay for it. I paid for Hailey to play softball for like, six years. She’s not doing it anymore, she stopped playing last year, so I’ll happily pay for my nephew to play a sport he loves. It’ll keep him active, teach him teamwork, and give him focus. Who knows, we might have the next Sweetness on our hands. We don’t want to deny that.” Sam said. Matthew’s eyes lit up and he hurried to hug the man.

“Thank you, Uncle Sam! This is gonna be awesome!”

“I see you’re already rubbing off on him.” Sam said dryly, looking at his brother. Dean stood back up, a goofy grin on his face.

“Yep, I sure am!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the weekend was wonderful. Sam stayed the night Saturday, choosing to sleep on the couch, and spent the whole day playing with the kids. Once they went to bed, he sat up with his parents, brother and Cas, swapping stories and getting to know Cas. It didn’t take him long at all to see why Dean was so enamored with the Omega. Even if Cas hadn’t been his true mate, Cas was everything Dean had ever wanted in a mate. He was kind but firm, gentle, intelligent, and funny. And his heart was perhaps as big as Dean’s was. He was in love with Dean, and that love reflected in his every movement, every gaze sent in Dean’s direction, and Sam was glad that for the first time in his life, Dean was truly happy and content. 

Just as Cas was easy to like, so was Matthew. Sam fell in love with the boy and his zest for life. Dean had shared in private his thoughts on the boy’s orientation and if he were to go by size alone he would suspect Omega too, but Sam was impressed with his brother’s determination to treat the kids equally, and to raise them both up to be strong, independent people. When Sunday morning rolled around and it was time to head home, Sam was sad to see them go. He loved his family. He made a promise to himself to take more time to be with them, his parents included.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back was long and Dean was glad he’d taken Monday off too. There was no way he’d be able to function at work the next day. They ushered the two sleepy kids up and into the house, sending them off to get ready for bed while they went into their room to change. Matthew was overtired and whiny, so when Dean and Cas climbed into bed that night, they had a little boy tucked between them. Matthew was upset at having to leave and had cried on and off most of the ride home. Now that they were back, he was crying for no particular reason other than that he was beyond exhausted. Dean and Cas tucked him in close between them, and the Alpha rubbed the boy’s back soothingly as he finally began to drift off. Cas was out not long after. A few minutes later Dean was out too.

The next morning Cas woke to an empty bed. His son and mate were gone. He dragged himself out of bed and went to use the bathroom. When he returned he went about his usual morning routine of making the bed, showering, and getting dressed. When he finally emerged from the bedroom the house was dead quiet.

“Dean?”

No answer.

“Matthew?”

Nothing. One last bid he called his stepdaughter’s name.

“Hailey!”

Wondering where everyone was, he headed for the kitchen. There was a bright pink piece of paper on the table and he caught his name written on it. He unfolded it and read the note inside.

_Hey, Babe. Took kids to store with me. Realized Matthew has outgrown his underwear. His last pair tore this morning. Didn’t want to wake you. Text me when you’re awake. Breakfast is in the microwave. Love you, Dean_

Cas smiled as he set the note down and shot off a quick text to Dean before he headed for the microwave. He pulled out a plate loaded down with waffles and sausage, more than he could possibly eat, so he divided it in half, warming half up before sitting down to eat. When he was finished, he washed his plate and decided to go outside to work in the garden. There were flats of flowers waiting to be planted and he had always dreamed of having his own garden.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the sound of the screen door opening and then slamming shut told him his family was home. He looked up to see Hailey and Matthew coming down the stairs of the deck with more flowers.

“Papa bought these for you. He says they remind him of your eyes.” Hailey said. She smiled knowingly at him and he couldn’t help but blush.

“They’re beautiful. What are they?” Cas asked as he took one of the flats from her.

“Delphinium. They’re really pretty.”

“And I wanted these, Daddy. Aren’t they pretty? Papa says we can put them in flower boxes on the deck.” Matthew was looking down at the pansies in his flat.

“We don’t have flower boxes.” Cas said.

“You do now.” Dean said as he stepped out on the deck. He was carrying two large, wooden flower boxes and a bag of dirt. The fact that he carried the forty pound bag as though it weighed nothing spoke volumes about his Alpha strength. “I actually got two more in the house, and they came with hooks so we don’t have to drill them into the wood, they just hang over, and in the fall we can move them to the garage.”

Cas set the flat of Delphinium on the ground and pulled out his phone to research them. He had no idea how tall they would be.

“Matty, bring those up here and we’ll get them planted.” Dean said. Matthew hurried back with his flowers and set them on the patio table. While Dean started filling the flower boxes, Cas looked up the Delphinium and with help from Hailey found the perfect spot for them.

“They’re going to be beautiful.” He murmured as they stood looking at all of the flowers he had planted that morning. They had a colorful variety, but he had arranged things by size, need for sunlight, and color. It had been hard work but the garden would be beautiful once everything took hold.

“They really are. And Papa bought hydrangea for the side of the house, and daisies for the front.” She said.

“Oh, what color hydrangeas?” Cas asked.

“Pink and purple. I picked them out. One for under my window, one for under Matty’s. When we open our windows in the spring our rooms will smell so nice.” She loved hydrangeas.

“That will be lovely. And the bees should come. It’s good for them to have plenty of food. I still need to get some roses.” He looked around, trying to decide exactly where he wanted to put roses.

“Papa bought a swing set too, but it’s not going to be delivered until next Thursday. So Matty has a safe place to play. He wants to put it over there.” Hailey pointed to a spot near where Dean had planted his vegetable garden. Cas was warmed by his mate’s generosity and his need to protect his family.

“He’s going to love that.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They gathered up the gardening tools and the empty flats, carrying it all over to the deck. Dean and Matthew were sitting at the patio table planting the pansies. Dean was patiently explaining how much space needed to be between them, and how much water they would need so they could last all summer. Matthew asked a variety of questions that Dean was answering with utmost patience. Cas set the empty flats on the table and pulled off his gardening gloves.

“You like the Delphinium?” Dean asked him.

“I love them. I think our yard will soon look like your mother’s. I like that.” Cas replied.

“Take a bunch of pictures, we’ll sent them to her.” Dean said. Cas nodded and pulled out his phone. He was still adjusting to the idea of even _having_ a phone, let alone having an advanced one he could take pictures with. 

The first thing he took pictures of was Dean and Matthew as they planted their flowers. He took a few of Hailey as she pulled out the hose to water the newly planted flowers, and he took close to a hundred of the yard and everything they had taken the time to plant. In many of those shots he caught his family. Dean showing Matthew the squash plants, Hailey talking to Matthew about sunflowers and where she wanted to put some, Dean weeding one of the empty beds where they wanted to plant some roses. All in all, the day had been beautiful. It was almost four before they headed inside. Matthew and Hailey went to do their homework while Dean took all of the gardening stuff out to the garage. Cas got started on dinner deciding to whip up some baked macaroni and cheese with ground turkey crumbles in it. He was just putting it in the oven when Dean returned, freshly showered and with his portfolio in hand.

“I have to go over a few things for work, I have a meeting Wednesday. We break ground on Roman Tower next Monday. I need to make absolutely sure there are no design flaws since it’s my design they went with.” He explained as he sat down at the table.

“Would you mind watching the casserole while I go wash up?” Cas asked.

“No, go ahead.” Dean told him. Cas kissed his mate on the top of his head before leaving to take a quick shower. He felt grimy and wanted to wash off the sweat and grime from a day spent in the yard. When he returned to the kitchen he found Hailey checking on the food.

“Is it done?” He asked.

“Not quite, but it sure smells good.” She said as she closed the oven door. Dean was still bent over his sketches, though his laptop now sat open on the table in front of him.

“Everything looking good?” He asked his mate.

“Yeah, it is. I just know how Dick Roman is. If anything is off, if anything goes wrong, he’ll drop us faster than a hot potato, and the firm will get a bad rep. I don’t want that to happen. I’m up for another promotion if this all goes smoothly. I land them so many clients now that I’m up for junior partner if this goes off without a hitch. That’s a pretty big pay increase, about twenty five thousand a year, plus bonuses. So I need this to go smoothly.” Dean replied. Cas wasn’t aware that his jaw had dropped until it did.

“Twenty five _thousand_?! You’re already making six figures!”

Dean looked up at his mate and smiled. “I know. And once I make junior partner I’ll make about one thirty, roughly one forty five with bonuses. In a couple of years I expect to make full partner at which point I’ll bring in roughly a quarter mil. I save like mad as it is already, so we have a pretty hefty chunk of change wrapped up in stocks, CD’s, and in savings. I told you, we’re comfortable. We’re in a good place to add on to our family.” 

Cas sat in the seat adjacent and Dean reached over to take his hand. “Plus the money you make as a nurse, our kids won’t have to worry about college, about whether we have enough food to put in their bellies, about a roof over their heads while they’re trying to earn an education. And I hope you don’t hate me, but…”

Dean chewed lightly on his lower lip for a moment nervously.

“I could never hate you. What did you do?” Cas asked.

“I wanted to get your brother out of that neighborhood, so I bought him a small house on this side of town, in a much nicer and safer neighborhood. He knows and he’s super excited. I put it in his name and he closes next Friday. I figured he’s family and now he’ll be closer to us here. Within walking distance, actually. About six blocks from here. He wanted to be closer to you but there weren’t any houses closer than that. At least none worthy of a member of our family. His is actually a bit bigger than some of the more expensive ones in the area, and nicer too. He has marble kitchen counters, a big backyard, and lots of windows to let in the sunlight. He chose the house, not me.”

Cas surprised Dean by pushing him back suddenly and hugging him tight.

“Thank you, Darling, you have no idea how much that means to me. Where he lived, it was much safer than where I lived, but it still wasn’t the best neighborhood. He was mugged three different times living there. I’m so glad he’ll be safe now!” He kissed Dean hard, crushing their lips together and Dean pulled the man down into his lap as he hugged him back.

“Hey, he’s family, he deserves to be treated well too. He says he’s actually thinking now of actively looking for a mate. I hope he finds one.” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“I hope he does too.”

Hailey cleared her throat behind them. They both turned to look at her.

“So you guys are really serious? You’re thinking of having a pup?” She asked. There was excitement shining in her green eyes and a huge smile on her face.

“Yes, we are. It will be a little bit but we would like to have one. Maybe two.” Cas replied.

“Eeek!” Hailey squealed as she hugged them both.

“I’m so excited! I hope it’s a girl! I’ve always wanted a sister!”

Cas and Dean both chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“I hope Matthew is this receptive.” Cas said.

“We’ll ease him into the idea.” Dean kissed the tip of his mate’s nose. Cas nodded.

“That’s all we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed this story. There will be at least one more, possibly two more. I haven't decided just yet. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
